Zoey
Zoey is a competitor in Total Drama Enchanted Forest, as a member of the Whimsical Dragons. Personality Coming to Camp Wawanakwa from a small town, Zoey is an optimistic, kind-hearted girl who is exceedingly easy to get along with. Unfortunately for her, she is also lonely, as she is an only child who did not grow up with any friends. Her goal of joining Total Drama was to change that, particularly meeting people who share her love of indie theater and retro clothing. She is shown to be overly concerned about little details about herself in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, wishing to make a good first impression on the cast. She is very apologetic and has a compulsive need of seeking the approval of others. Her strive to see the best in people can lead her to be easily fooled by antagonists. Zoey values her relationships with the others and, even when interacting with someone she doesn't like, will validate their safety and well-being when appropriate. On the other hand, one should not take her kindness for granted. If pushed enough, she will release a darker side usually kept under control. "Commando Zoey" is a brave, revenge driven, and highly skilled, but is also selfish; this alter ego first emerges at her breaking point in Eat, Puke and Be Wary. The turn is only temporary, but Zoey maintains her impressive athletic abilities into Total Drama All-Stars. She accepts Mike even with the knowledge of his Multiple Personality Disorder, and is as protective of him as he is of her. Total Drama Enchanted Forest Welcome to the Enchanted Forest! She arrives in one of the buses in Welcome to the Enchanted Forest!, wondering if Mike was going to arrive soon, because she wanted to broke up with him, but she couldn't. She saw the fight between Cameron and Samey, and how the first one was captured on his own trap. She was the only one who missed Cameron when he was voted off. Swampin' Up In Swampin' Up, she asks Mike why he talked like Chester again, even through he lost his personalities in All-Stars, rhen they share a laugh when they mocked about thier old enemy, Anne Maria. During the challenge, Zoey starts to dive in the swamp, but Mike saved her. Mr. Bones and Me In Mr. Bones and Me, she gets capturated on the challenge meanwhile Mike was distracted, and sees sadly how Mike takes the Kick of Shame at the night. The Lord Of The Stings In The Lord Of The Stings, she stills crying after Mike's elimination. She dresses up as an elf on the first part of the challenge, and gets un unknown mark. In the second part of the challenge,she eliminates Izzy after she shot down three of her teammates, but she gets eliminated from the second part, thanks to Jo. Her team wins, so she isn't up for the elimination. Dawn of Noah's Ark In Dawn of Noah's Ark, she starts to feel weird, and she had a nightmare similar to those of Mike and his personalities, she through it was just a bad nightmare, but in the challenge, thanks to a spell from Sky, her hidden personality, Commando Zoey, returned. She helps in the challenge, but also makes destruction across the forest, she keeped the animals quiet during the second part of the challenge, but even with this, her team lost, and accidentaly voted off Lindsay as a result. Revenge of the Balloons She and Commando Zoey appeared again during the challenge in Revenge of the Balloons, and thanks to some of the athletic skills (close to the godplay) of Commando Zoey, her team won the challenge. Unexpectedly, Chris disqualifies her in the night, stating that she did godplay, however, she didn't remembered anything, because Sky put a spell on her. Then she, along with Noah, took the Kick of Shame. Halcyon Warfare Days Appearences Gallery from TD wiki comes....png|Zoey is excited to meet Mike and Cameron again. no please no.png|Zoey declines the idea of breaking up with Mike. sto with it!.png|Zoey looks at a frustrated Cameron. ZoeyRecieveMarshmallow.png|Zoey is saved at her team's first elimination ceremony. poor cam.png|Zoey and Mike watch Cameron's elimination. malsvetlana.png|Zoey is saved by Mike, as Svetlana. Finders_Creepers_(12).png|Zoey gets capturated in the challenge. poor mike.png|Zoey sad at Mike's elimination. At_a_Kick_of_distance.png|Mike and Zoey share a kiss before he takes the Kick of Shame. Kick of mike.png|Zoey watches Mike take the Kick of Shame. Why me!.png|Zoey stills crying an episode after Mike's elimination. trackszoey.PNG|Zoey looking for animals. animals hate me.png|Zoey worried after all the animals she found attack her. KommandoRules.PNG|"It’s time to show this world the authentical personality who always crept beyond the pathetic Zoey." - Commando Zoey Ark_Zoey.jpg|Commando Zoey tells the animals to shut up. necklace.png|Commando Zoey breaks the Mike necklace. win this zoey.png|Commando Zoey brings wood to build her team's boat. Dave and cody out.png|Commando Zoey dodges Noah's attack. balloon psycho.png|Commando Zoey during the balloon paintball challenge. Commando_in_Stings.PNG|Commando Zoey wins the challenge for her team. Zoey is back.png|Zoey appears back in the challenge, unknowing what she just did. here again.png|The regular Zoey is back, as cheerful as usual. zoey saved.jpg|Zoey is disqualified by Chris, due to "godplay". Kick_of_Noey.png|Zoey takes the Kick of Shame with Noah. Trivia *Zoey is the first contestant to have been eliminated in a double elimination, as well as one of the first two to do so, as she was eliminated along with Noah. *Zoey is the second contestant to have an alternative personality, with the first one being Mike. **Concidentially, they're on a relationship. *Zoey is the lowest ranking female of the second generation, as well as the second-to-last in her team, with the last one being Lindsay. *Zoey is the first contestant to have been eliminated in a way other than voting, as Chris disqualifies her. Category:Whimsical Dragons Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Season 1